


Trust

by BlueEnhancers



Category: Saw (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Blood and Injury, F/F, Movie: Saw II (2005), POV Second Person, Wrist Injury
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-13 14:01:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29652402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueEnhancers/pseuds/BlueEnhancers
Summary: You’ll trust her, even if you said you can’t trust any of them. If only because she freed you from what could’ve been your death.
Relationships: Laura Hunter/Addison Corday
Comments: 4
Kudos: 7





	Trust

The nerve gas had quite the effect on you and to the point where you had foolishly stumbled into one of those damned traps, though when your first hand went through and the razors met flesh you immediately began to panic. Letting out an almost sad & desperate laugh before dread, fear and anger began sinking in. 

Maybe if you got your other hand in then you would be able to get the antidote? It would be worth a try and if you didn't try then surely you'd die. You didn’t want to just stand there and die like that.

Still ridden by your own desperation and fear you were going to make an attempt to push your other hand through the second box. You were willing to do such a thing if it meant the slightest bit of a chance at keeping yourself from what would be your death.

"C'mon Addison, haven't you dealt with worse? This isn't THAT bad." You think to yourself. Razors cutting through you isn't that much in your opinion, compared to being manhandled and treated like an object for the sake of money. A stupid amount of pain was nothing compared to fucking dying. You sure as hell didn't want to die and not here, not like this. You could die anywhere else honestly. Just as you go to push your other hand in the trap, a voice calls out.

"Addison! Addison, where'd you go?" Laura's panicked voice calls out, she sounds as if she's just a bit far away. Perhaps in the hallway behind the room you are in. You know you said you can't trust anyone here...but honestly, to god, you'd be willing to accept help from someone at this time. If it possibly meant getting out of this fucked up place.

She enters the room your in and you can hear her audibly gag, most likely at the sight of your wounded wrist.

“I know I’m not the prettiest bitch on earth, but maybe gag later?” You sarcastically say with yet another fearful laugh. 

“Addison...” 

You can’t see her face but by the sound of her voice it’s obvious she must be horrified at what’s laid out before her. Not surprising, she did squeal and scream at the previous predicaments.  
"Addison, you have to get out of here." 

Now you're starting to get annoyed.

"No shit, blondie!! We have a literal deadly gas running through us and I'm fucking bleeding." You snap, not noticing the way she flinches. 

"I can't just leave, b-but..god. I-I...” She fearfully says.

Out of anyone that could’ve helped, it had to be her. Didn’t it? You close your eyes and laugh weakly only to feel a pair of hands wrap around your trapped arm. 

“I’m going t-to get you out..”

“What if you can’t?”

“I...can try. I don’t want to see anyone die.” Her voice is shaky and almost certainly her speech is possibly slurred, or maybe you are hearing wrong because of the state you are in.

You aren’t sure how, mainly because it’s hard to fucking focus when desperation, fear and all sorts of feelings are flooding through you. But she managed to free your hand but it’s still fucking painful. You fall back against her with a short scream as blood pours down your arm from your injured wrist.

"Shit, are you okay?!?" You hear her cry.

"My wrist! It hurts, oh god."

"H-Hold on, please. I don't think either of us can really focus like this. Just try to stay still." She pleads, her voice still quieter and lower than your own. It's obvious she probably isn't the type of person to try and speak up. She probably isn't as confident as you, but that's not something to think about right now as you feel as if you might pass out.

"O-Okay..." You weakly answer.

You can hear her breathing heavily as she is probably almost as weak as you are at the moment, the gas having the most effect if not the mental and physiological effects of this situation you are in.

Laura slides her jacket off and messily wraps it around your injured wrist, using one of the sleeves mainly to try and stop the blood coming from the wound. 

"I don't know s-shit about first aid, I'm just doing the best that I can. S-Sorry..."

You don't have a response as your head rests in her lap, you just stare up at the ceiling silently. You can hear her apologize several more times under her breath and you don't get why she's apologizing, it isn't her fault. She must be scared, that's why she's apologizing.

Like you are. Like you have been since this fucking nightmare began. You don't know if you'll get out of here, but for now she has your trust. You want to live just as much as she does and by god you hope you get out somehow.

"Addison..." She whispers, her blood-stained hands caressing the sides of your face.

**Author's Note:**

> I might make a second chapter to this, like post this situation where they are out of the tests.
> 
> If anyone would like to see that! This is honestly my first attempt at writing something saw related so apologies if either girls seemed out of character.


End file.
